


Afterward: Alistair

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Series: Afterward [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, close as i'll ever get to smut, short and sweet, totally brush your teeth after this sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: After an intimate evening the Warden and Alistair fall asleep together.





	

Alistair was all breathless kisses. Ones that ghosted across her skin. Ones that left sweet shivers in their wake. She felt as if she floated, hand resting over the pleasant thrum of her heart, eyes unable to yet open. The endearing kisses wound their way over her shoulders, neck, and every bit of her face and lips as if he had found tender places neglected in his earlier, more impatient trips. He murmured silly things into her hair, fragments of wit and pun, until she was giggling and he was grinning like the fool he once believed himself to be. With an exaggerated sigh he feigned an intention to sleep atop her, all brawn and height poised to smother her smaller form.

“No, no! Don’t get comfortable you oaf!” she squealed, hands at his shoulder to roll him away, where moments earlier they had yearned to draw him only nearer.

“Oaf?” He lifted his head to peer down at her, the curve of his lips twitching with a mirth he could not conceal. “Are you insulting my intelligence or weight?”

She grinned a rather wicked thing and pinched his side. “I saw you go back for thirds tonight.”

Beaten, he settled in beside her and curled around her back, arms coiled around her as if she might float away in the night, like a specter of what he had always desired. She tugged his arm tighter around her, as if he were a blanket to be hogged and fell to the Fade.

Hours into the night, after he had been forced to roll away due to sleeping limbs, he found her tucked against his back. One of her arms hung over his chest, hand seated near his heart, while her nose pressed between his shoulder blades, warm breath welcomed over his spine. He curled himself up to accommodate her lesser frame and she responded by pulling her legs up against his. The nearness helped the nightmares, helped to wake each other and remind them the torturous visions were not something carried alone. They shared this burden as they shared their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Afterward series. Please see the next one in line for your dose of Cullen.


End file.
